


COLORS

by meetmeonthemoon



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Car Accidents, Cussing, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Violence, mini is blinded, tyler is protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetmeonthemoon/pseuds/meetmeonthemoon
Summary: mini gets into a car accident, and tyler rushes to LA.





	1. 3 a.m.

 The phone is ringing, Tyler still wants to sleep. He groans and checks the time, 3 a.m.. He growls and grabs his phone. Evan is calling him.

 “Hello.” His voice is rough from sleep. There’s gasping and sobbing on the other end. “Ev’ what’s wrong!” He’s wide awake now.

“Its Craig, Tyler.” Evan chokes out between sobs. Tyler was sitting up now. “He was in a car wreck-” Evan is completely sobbing now. Tyler is in shock. He hears the phone being taken.

“Tyler…. Please get down here soon. Craig needs you.” Its Jon now, his voice is calm. Tyler jumps out of bed.

“What hospital.” Tyler demands, he hears Jon talking to someone, Evan is still sobbing.

“They’re taking him to the Good Samaritan hospital.” Jon says. Tyler nods.

“I’m catching the earliest flight, Jon, is he conscious?” Tyler ask. Jon sighs.

“Barely. He’s going in and out.” Jon grunts, “We’re in the ‘bus with him.” Tyler is grabbing a shirt by now, suitcase already packed ticket bought for a 5 a.m. flight.

“Okay, I’m on my way to the airport, calm Evan down, I’ll let you go.” Tyler hangs up the phone and grabs his keys, rushing out of the house, not even questioning anything.

* * *

It’s two in the morning, Evan invited Craig to spend the day with him and Jon. it had gone well, they went to dave and busters at 10 p.m. and left ten minutes before midnight. They were walking Craig back to his apartment. 2:50 rolls around and all hell breaks loose.

They’re in the middle of the street, when a truck speeds through the red light. Jon grabs Evan. And pulls him back. They hear a thud and squealing tires. Craig lays across the street against a lamp post, Evan screams. Jon holds Evan as he calls 911. Evan is sobbing. People crowd them. Evan pulls out of Jon’s grasp and runs to Craig.

“CRAIG!” Evan is screaming. Jon rushes quickly through the crowd.

“THAT’S MY BEST FRIEND,” Jon shouts, “CRAIG!” Jon makes it through the crowd to Evan and Craig. Evan is on the phone Jon quickly slides to the ground, behind Craig. He gently pulls Craig’s head into his lap, supporting his neck. Jon quickly grabs the phone from Evan, and places it between his head and shoulder, going back to support crag’s neck.

“Tyler…. Please get down here soon. Craig needs you.” Jon hears tyler shuffling around. Jon looks around, paramedics still haven’t showed up. Swearing under his breath he looks around, finally seeing flashing lights.

“What hospital.” Tyler asked, Jon watches as paramedics rush through the crowd. He looks at their uniforms.

“Which hospital are you?” Jon asked. The paramedics we’re getting the back board, “what hospital are y’all?” A female EMT looked at him.

“Good Samaritan hospital sir.” and she went back to the other paramedics.

“They’re taking him to the Good Samaritan hospital.” Jon watches as the paramedics take over thank him for helping Craig. Evan has calmed down a bit, but is still sobbing.

“I’m catching the earliest flight Jon. Is he conscious?” Tyler ask. Jon sighs, Craig keeps muttering, but isn’t responsive.

“Barely. He’s going in and out.” Jon grunts, pulling himself into the ambulance “We’re in the ‘bus with him.” He hears more shuffling and tyler huffing.

“Okay, I’m on my way to the airport, calm Evan down, I’ll let you go.” The phone beeps, indicating tyler hung up, Jon places Evan’s phone in his hoodie, grabbing Evan around the shoulders and pulling him into a hug, trying to calm him.

“I knew it.” Craig mumbles, slightly looking at them. Evan looks at Craig and smiles.

“Don’t hurt yourself now, Mini.” Evan says, voice a little meak from sobbing. Craig looks confused.

“Why are you crying Ev’, did Del do somethin’” Craig was slurring a little, due to the anesthetic the paramedic gave him. Evan chuckled.

“No Mini, Del, didn’t do anything.” Evan stated, grabbing Craig’s hand. Jon was still hugging Evan.

“Why am I getting blamed! I didn’t do anything this time.” Jon knew everyone knew that they were trying to lighten the mood, but it wasn’t going to work in this situation.

“Okay sir, what’s your name.” the female paramedic asked. Craig looked at her.

“Craig Thompson, ma’am.” Craig replied, Jon watched as Craig squeezed Evan’s hand.

“Do you have any feeling in your legs, Craig?” she asked, hooking Craig up on a I.V.. Craig tried moving his legs, they didn’t move.

“No, I-I don’t.” Craig’s voice sounded distressed. Jon moved his hand to Craig’s.

“Guess who coming, Min.” Jon said, looking over Craig. He had bruises all over his body, his legs were swollen.

“Who?” Craig sounded confused. Evan looked confused as well.

“Tyler is coming’ out for ya.” Jon responded, Craig’s eyes lit up, a small, excited ‘really’ escaped his lips before his eyes frosted over, falling limp. Evan gripped his hand tighter, calling his name.


	2. sorry

Hey guys, sorry for not updating, it's going to be hard for me to update for awhile, I'm struggling with school work, and my family is going through some rough times. I don't know when I'll work on this, but I'll try to soon, but i really don't know... I'm sorry. 

 

~jazz


	3. hospital

Tyler was fidgeting on the plane. His headphones were blasting music. He was trying to distract himself but it wasn’t working, his mind always kept coming back to Craig. He didn’t know when he dozed off but when he woke up the plane was landing. He waited patiently (as in hurry the fuck up) for the plane to land.

When the plane landed tyler quickly grabbed his carry-on luggage and as quick as he could (which wasn’t very quick) got off the plane to grab the rest of his luggage. It took a good thirty minutes to finally get his luggage. He looked around the terminal, pulling out his phone, turning it off airplane mode. Notification after notification went off, all from Jon and Evan.

4 a.m.

E: Craig’s in surgery, they don’t know how well he’ll do until after

6 a.m.

J: I’m picking you up from which airport

6:20 a.m.

J: Answer your phone bitch

6:50 a.m.

J: I’m assuming LAX, but answer you damned phone

7:03 a.m

E: Craig’s still in surgery, a nurse just said he’ll be in there for another hour and a half

7:05 a.m.

T: LAX, just landed

7:06 a.m.

J: Finally

Tyler looked around the terminal, where was J-..... What the hell does Jon even look like! Tyler groaned and walked over to some chairs.

7:10 a.m.

J: I’m here.

7:11 a.m.

T: How am I supposed to know where??

7:12 a.m

J: Just stand up, I’ll come grab you

Tyler sighed and stood up, looking around. He felt something grab his sleeve. Confused, he turned to see a man, about thirty, with snake bites, and eyebrow piercing, a black floof, he had on a pair of sunglasses, and he was also sporting a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

“Jon?” The man in question nodded, grinning. Tyler grinned and nodded. “What’s with the sunglasses, dude?” Jon looked at Tyler.

“What’s with the height?” Jon snickered, tyler looked at him, “let’s get your shit and go.” tyler looks at jon, this is the H2Odelirious, a short little shit, Tyler shook his head, picking up his luggage and followed Jon to the parking lot. Tyler followed Jon to a beat up chevy truck. Jon threw Tyler’s luggage into the bed of the truck.

“Damn Jon, what did you do to this thing.” tyler asked. Jon chuckled, walking to the drivers side.

“Perks of once being a teen, getting shitty trucks as transport.” Jon climbed into the truck, “Hold on, passenger side gets stuck.” Jon reached over and shoved the door, the door didn’t budge. “Shit, tyler pull the door handle.” Tyler complied pulling the handle, watching as Jon leaned back and kicked the door, successfully opening it. Jon whooped and sat behind the steering wheel. Tyler hulled himself into the truck, getting settled.

“So really, what’s with you and the sunglasses?” Tyler asked, it’s a cloudy day, so why use them.

“Cause if i take them off everyone’ll stare.” jon tapped the steering wheel. Tyler slowly nodded, not going to pry anymore. Jon’s phone started ringing. Jon quickly grabbed it and answered it.

“Hey Luke….. Got Tyler and taking him to see Craig….. No I haven’t over used my legs…. Yes I have it…… It’s at Evan’s…” jon sighed. “Shuch up…… Yes mom… Yes that’s also at Evan’s….. Shut up Luke….. Tell ma I love her too….. Bye.” Jon hung up and slid the phone under his right leg

“What was that about?” Tyler asked. Jon grinned.

“Luke telling me not to overuse my leg.” Tyler cocked an an eyebrow.

“What?” Jon chuckled.

“You’ll find out later.” was all Jon said. An hour later they pulled up to the hospital.

8:20

E: craig is out of surgery. He’s asleep.

________________________________________________

Evan was curled up in a chair next to craig, you wouldn’t believe that he could have managed that. Several nurses asked if he wanted anything but he kindly turned them down. One nurses though had left him advil, water, a blanket, and a pillow.

He had been like this after Jon left, going to pick up tyler, and he hadn’t moved since then. The door creaked, signaling it was being opened slowly. He blinked slowly, having just woken up.

“Ev….. Evy…..” He heard Jon, with a hum, Evan looked towards Jon’s voice. “I’ve got Tyler, he’s gonna stay with min while I take you home.” Evan frowned but nodded. Slowly standing up, grabbing ahold of Jon while standing. They walk out. Evan looking back at craig, then to tyler, who sat in the chair evan was just in, holding mini’s hand. Evan looked forward and slightly leaned on Jon, smiling sadly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is in character.....


End file.
